A Revelação
by Lady Caribbean
Summary: Ranma e Akane finalmente revelaram seus sentimentos um para o outro, e começaram um caso escondido que já durava três meses. Cansados de ficarem escondidos, decidem revelar para todos.


Ranma e Akane finalmente revelaram seus sentimentos um para o outro, e agora tinham um caso que já durava três meses. Se falassem pra todo mundo, com certeza seus pais iriam querer o casamento no mesmo dia. Ainda não se achavam preparados para um passo tão grande, então resolveram deixar em segredo. Afinal, escondido é mais gostoso.

É lógico que eles ainda brigavam, Ranma insultando Akane e a garota fazendo-o voar pelos céus com seu martelo que ela pegava sabe-se lá de onde, para manter as aparências e, também, não perder o costume, afinal era a marca registrada deles. Mas eles ainda tinham seus momentos íntimos de casal, como agora.

Ranma estava no quarto de Akane. O jovem lutador estava com uma regata branca e sua samba canção amarela e a garota com um conjunto de pijama de short e blusa, afinal estava calor. Tanto dentro do quarto quanto fora. Toda noite, quando todos já estavam no quinto sono, ele ia pro quarto dela e voltava pro quarto que dividia com seu pai antes que todos acordassem.

Os dois estavam deitados na cama da menina, entre beijos, cheios de paixão e amor, e um pouco de saudade, porque o dia de hoje não permitiu que ficassem a sós em nenhum momento, então estavam aproveitando.

– Céus! Pensei que esse dia não ia acabar nunca. – disse Ranma olhando para sua amante.

– Realmente. Principalmente com aquelas garotas dando em cima de você. Principalmente a Shampoo, ela praticamente fica se esfregando em você. – Akane fez uma careta ao lembrar da cena. Ranma riu da expressão que ela fez. - Você ri, é? Seu safado, você estava gostando, não é! – ela disse então começou a dar socos no peito do rapaz.

– Haha calma Akane. Tenha um pouco de paciência, elas ainda não sabem sobre nós. E também, mesmo que elas deem em cima de mim, eu vou afastar todas, porque só tenho olhos pra você. – Nesse momento os olhos de Akane brilharam. - Mas se você der em cima de mim como a Shampoo faz eu não ia reclamar nem um pouco. – ele disse dando um sorriso maroto pra ela, que corou, mas logo devolveu o mesmo sorriso.

– Então você quer, é? Bom saber...

Em uma fração de segundo Akane ficou em cima do garoto, segurando seus braços a cima da cabeça, e começou a beijar seu pescoço, e em uma trilha de beijos, ir para sua boca, que engatou num beijo feroz. Ela sentiu Ranma tremer em baixo de si, e ele correspondeu seu beijo. Logo se separaram em busca de ar.

– Então? – perguntou Akane bem perto do seu rosto. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele.

– Uau... isso foi demais. Se você quiser continuar, sou todo seu – Mas antes que Akane pudesse continuar, ela ouviu uma movimentação no corredor. Ela pôs uma mão sobre a boca do noivo, e com a outra apontou para o ouvido e depois para a porta. Ouvindo atentamente, ela pôde ouvir seu pai sussurrando entusiasmado "Eu sabia! Eu sabia!" e outra voz, provavelmente de Genma, respondendo com um "Esse é meu filho"

Akane e Ranma se olharam. Como seus pais descobriram?! Eles sempre se certificavam que todos estivessem dormindo um sono pesado antes de virem se encontrar.

– O que nós vamos fazer? – sussurrou Ranma o mais baixo possível, mas suficiente para que só Akane ouvisse.

– Não sei... Já faz três meses que estamos nisso, já não tá na hora de contar? Eu já estou cansando de ficar com você as escondidas, quero você o tempo todo. E também não vai mais ter nenhuma garota se atirando em você, e mesmo que tivesse, agora eu posso gritar "Tira suas patas de cima dele, ele é meu!" – Ranma deu uma risada abafada com isso. – O que? Eu apenas defendo o que me pertence por direito. – Ela sorriu marota.

– Mas é claro, todos temos que defender o que é nosso. – respondeu Ranma devolvendo o sorriso. – Mas então, nós contamos amanhã, ou vamos agora mesmo?

– Vamos esperar até amanhã pra dar as boas novas... Vamos fingir que eles não sabem de nada, então contamos. Vai ser muito mais divertido, não acha?

– Com certeza. – então voltaram a se beijar e logo adormeceram.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Pessoal, o café da manhã tá pronto! – Kasumi gritou da cozinha.

Akane piscou os olhos várias vezes antes de abri-los por completo. Espreguiçou-se, pegou o relógio do lado da cama e viu que eram 7 horas. Sentou-se na cama e coçou os olhos, então notou que estava bem espaçoso em sua cama. Olhou ao redor e não viu Ranma nela. "Ele deve ter ido pro quarto dele. É hoje que a diversão começa." Ela sorriu e se levantou, rumando para o banheiro, cantarolando baixinho.

Quando chegou na porta do banheiro, antes que pudesse abri-la, alguém abriu antes, do lado de dentro. Ela olhou pra cima e viu Ranma já vestido com a camisa chinesa vermelha e a calça verde. Ele se afastou e deu passagem pra que ela entrasse e piscou pra ela, saindo logo que ela entrou.

Akane fez sua higiene matinal e logo voltou pro quarto, colocou o uniforme, penteou os cabelos, pegou a mochila e desceu, todos já estavam tomando café, e Happousai estava lá também. Disse bom dia a todos e sentou na frente de Ranma, e tomou o café silenciosamente. Ela percebia a troca de olhares de seu pai e Genma, hora pra ela, pra Ranma e entre eles. "Nabiki, Kasumi e Happousai não sabem ainda." Ela pensou. Olhou para seu noivo discretamente e fez um sinal com as mãos e ele acenou.

– Tem alguma coisa que nós não estamos sabendo, pai? Toda hora está olhando nervoso pro senhor Saotome. – Ela viu seu pai pular de susto quando falou com ele, e todos passaram a prestar atenção nele.

– Ah, nada não querida... – ele tossiu e se recompôs. – Sabe, ontem de madrugada eu vim na cozinha beber água, e na volta eu escutei uns barulhos estranhos vindos do seu quarto. Eu tentei ver o que era, mas a porta do seu quarto estava trancada.

Akane enrubesceu nessa hora. Ela sabia muito bem o que era os "barulhos". Agora a atenção estava voltada pra ela.

– Oh, então a Akane-chan finalmente descobriu os prazeres da vida, ein? – disse Happousai. – Se quiser eu posso te ensinar algumas outras coi – ele foi interrompido por Ranma que deu uma voadora nele.

– VELHO TARADO, FIQUE LONGE DA AKANE! – Então ele voltou a tomar café como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Todos olhavam de Ranma para Akane, de queixo caído. Soun tossiu novamente e continuou:

– Então, eu fui acordar o meu amigo Genma pra tentar descobrir o que era isso... Mas eu entrei lá e o Ranma não estava dormindo no quarto. O que isso significa Akane? – Seu pai olhou pra ela já cheio de esperança, junto com Genma. Nabiki já estava vendo o dinheiro que ia ganhar com essa informação, se o que estivesse pensando for verdade. Kasumi estava totalmente atenta.

Ranma olhou para Akane. Akane olhou para Ranma. Cada um estava comendo uma tigela de arroz, e por trás dela escondendo risadas abafadas. Não aguentaram e caíram na gargalhada, deixando todos com uma gota na cabeça, tentando entender o que se passava.

– Perdemos alguma coisa? – perguntou Soun não entendendo.

– Na verdade, sim – disse Akane rindo logo parando, pra depois olhar pra Ranma que ria e parando também. – É que vocês estão um pouco atrasados...

– Sim, três meses atrasados – concordou Ranma numa expressão séria, enquanto voltava a comer sua tigela de arroz.

– Estão juntos há três meses? – perguntou Kasumi sorrindo. – Até que enfim, vocês dois. Já estava pensando que iriam ficar nesse chove não molha pra sempre.

Genma e Soun já estavam comemorando, jogando confetes pro alto (sabe-se lá de onde vieram), e abraçaram Ranma e a Akane, festejando. Eles estavam com gotas na cabeça.

– O Ranma que era, quer dizer, ainda é um insensível e não admitia seus sentimentos... – disse Akane provocando.

– Olha quem fala, a teimosia em pessoa. Se eu não te conhecesse diria que seu nome é Teimosa Tendo e... – Akane deu uma voadora nele antes que terminasse a frase, fazendo com que ele caísse no lago. – Por que você fez isso sua baka? – perguntou Ranma assim que emergiu, transformado em mulher.

– Meu pé escorregou, foi mal. – disse Akane inocentemente. – Agora anda rápido e se transforme, se não vamos chegar atrasados.

– Isso vai ter volta – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso, passando por ela todo molhado e indo em direção ao banheiro.

– Estou morrendo de medo – Akane fingiu tremer. Ela olhou pra todo mundo e todos olhavam de um jeito estranho. – O que foi?

– Vocês não estavam juntos?

– Sim, ué. Até parece que eu vou perder de provocar ele por causa disso. – ela disse dando risadas. Mas logo olhou para Nabiki. – Eu quero uma parte dos lucros que você ganhar vendendo essa informação pra todo mundo. Pro Ranma também. – ela disse sorrindo triunfante.

– É isso que você pensa de mim, Akane? – disse Nabiki de forma chorosa. Mas logo desfez a expressão e completou. – 5% pra cada.

– 10% e não se fala mais nisso.

– Fechado. Enfim, aqui está muito bom, mas eu tenho trabalho a fazer e dinheiro a ganhar! – então elas apertaram as mãos, e olharam Soun e Genma com gota na cabeça. Kasumi estava com a mão na testa, murmurando algo do tipo "Certas coisas nunca mudam...". Nabiki pegou a mochila e calçou os sapatos na entrada, correndo logo em seguida pra escola.

Logo Ranma apareceu novamente na sala, já transformado em homem.

– 'Tô pronto, vamos.

– Tudo bem.

Os dois fizeram o mesmo que Nabiki e quando iam sair, Soun os chama novamente.

\- Peraí, peraí... Tem uma coisa que não responderam. Se o Ranma não estava no quarto dele dormindo, onde ele estava? Isso tem algo a ver com os barulhos no seu quarto, Akane?

Akane e Ranma olharam um pro outro. Depois olharam pros seus pais e Ranma respondeu:

– Eu tava no quarto dela, ué. E não é nada bonito escutar atrás da porta.

– RANMA SAOTOMEE! ESPERO QUE NÃO ESTEJA FAZENDO O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO COM A MINHA FILHAA! – Gritou Soun, e os dois correram porta a fora.

Depois de dez minutos correndo, eles pararam ofegantes e Akane deu um peteleco na cabeça do noivo.

– Ai!

– Você tinha que falar, né, baka. – ela disse e continuou a andar calmamente.

– Ah, fala a verdade, você gostou ontem à noite, e antes de ontem, e antes de ontem de ontem... – disse Ranma provocante e riu ao ver o rosto de Akane ficar levemente vermelho. – Aposto que a Nabiki já chegou à escola e vendeu a informação pra todo mundo, então não temos que nos preocupar em sermos vistos juntos. – ele disse abraçou sua noiva, colocando o braço um pouco acima da cintura trazendo-a para mais perto do seu corpo.

– Falando nisso, eu falei pra Nabiki nos dar 10% dos lucros que ela ganhar com isso. Cada um. – ela disse sorrindo marota.

– Boa jogada, jovem gafanhoto. – Ranma disse sorrindo.

– Obrigada, obrigada, eu sei que eu sou um gênio...

– Agora só falta me conceder três desejos. – ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente pra ela e ela enrubesceu. Ranma riu da reação dela e deu um beijo na testa dela. – Eu só estou brincando, já tenho tudo o que eu preciso nesse momento. – ele completou e ela sorriu.

– Eu só quero ver é a reação da Shampoo, da Ukyo e da Kodachi. – ela disse, dando uma risada. – Ficavam se gabando que eram mais bonitas que eu e apostando pra ficar com você e agora se deram mal, já estou sentindo o gostinho da vingança... – ela disse rindo feito doida.

– Agora você tá rindo igual à Kodachi. Andou tendo umas aulas de como rir como ela, né? – Ranma riu e foi atingido por uma martelada na cabeça. – É brincadeira, Akane!

– Eu sei, mas não posso perder a prática, sabe como é...

– Eu quero é saber de onde você tira esses martelos...

Chegaram à escola e foram direto para a sala de aula, já que estudavam na mesma sala. Chegaram e se sentaram em suas carteiras, que eram lado a lado. Ukyo ainda não tinha chegado. Estranhamente, notaram que ninguém veio falar com eles sobre a "novidade", certamente Nabiki já tinha falado.

– Não acha que era pra eles terem abordado a gente? – Akane falou baixinho para seu noivo.

– Também acho. Bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles virão... – Mal acabara de falar e uma gangue de alunos entrou na sala, indo em direção aos dois. – Acho que mais cedo... – Ranma disse com uma gota na cabeça, junto com Akane.

– É verdade o que estão dizendo? Ranma e Akane estão juntos de verdade? – dizia alguns alunos.

– Ran-chan! Diga que o que estou ouvindo é mentira! – disse Ukyo, com seu costumeiro uniforme preto e com sua espátula gigante atrás das costas, pegando Ranma pela gola da camisa. – Você não está mesmo namorando a Akane! Ela nem sabe cozinhar! Você disse que eu era a noiva bonita!

– Ei! – protestou Akane.

– É... Hã... Sabe como é, né? – disse Ranma, tirando as mãos de Ukyo de sua camisa.

De repente, a parede da sala explode e Shampoo aparece montada em sua bicicleta, atropelando Ranma como sempre.

– Nihao, Ranma! Ter encontro com Shampoo agora! Largar escola já! – disse Shampoo agarrando o garoto, feliz da vida.

– Shampoo, me solta! – Ranma afastou a garota.

– Mas Ranma ser noivo de Shampoo! – disse a garota. – Shampoo não acreditar em boatos de Akane estar com Airen! Ser mentira!

– É, nós estamos juntos sim - se intrometeu Akane, sorrindo vitoriosa. – Há três meses, se quer saber. Já perdeu há muito tempo, "gatinha". – ela disse sarcástica. Nesse momento, todos da sala fizeram um coro de "ooooh".

– O quê?! Ser mentira, Airen amar Shampoo! – Ela se recusava a acreditar.

– Que amar Shampoo o que, o Ranma me ama! Né, Ran-chan? – disse Ukyo nervosa, olhando o garoto de trança com expectativas nos olhos.

– Meninas, eu... – quando ele ia responder, duas pessoas entram novamente na sala gritando.

– RANMA SAOTOME, COMO OUSA ROUBAR MINHA BELA DONZELA INDEFESA, VAI PAGAR CARO POR ISSOOOOO! AKANE TENDO, NÃO SE PREOCUPE, ESTOU INDO SALVÁ-LA! – Kuno entrou gritando na sala e quando ia dar o "golpe de misericórdia", Akane é mais rápida e dá uma voadora nele, mandando-o pra fora da sala, fazendo outro buraco na parede da sala, fazendo os outros alunos recuarem assustados, mas continuando a ver o barraco.

– Ranma queridoo! Não acredito que você inventou essa mentira pra causar ciúmes em mim! Não precisa disso meu amor, eu sou toda sua, pra sempre! – disse Kodachi com seu costumeiro collant verde-água e girando sua fita.

– Eu estou começando a achar que isso não foi uma boa ideia... – disse Ranma baixinho para Akane, incrédulo com o que estava acontecendo.

– Depois passa, agora é novidade. E além do mais, estou adorando jogar isso na cara delas. – respondeu a garota em tom baixo também.

– O que vocês estão cochichando aí? – Ukyo gritou. – Ran-chan!

– Calada, Ukyo! Airen ser de Shampoo! Lei amazona diz que Shampoo deve casar com Ranma.

– Nada disso, quem vai casar com Ranma querido vai ser eu! – Kodachi entrou na briga.

As três começaram a brigar na sala mesmo, se estapeando, puxando cabelo, arranhando o rosto, chamada popularmente de "briguinha de mulher". A aula já foi pros ares, até o professor estava curtindo o barraco. Os alunos começaram a gritar "Briga, briga, briga!".

Ranma olhava a cena com uma das mãos no rosto, murmurando algo do tipo "No que eu fui me meter, Meu Deus?" e Akane sorria vitoriosa, agarrada ao outro braço do noivo.

– Você tá adorando isso, né? – perguntou Ranma.

– Melhor impossível. Melhor barraco, certeza! – ela começou a rir.

O garoto de rabo de cavalo já estava achando que já estava na hora disso acabar, então para surpresa de todos, ele pegou o rosto de Akane e aproximou ao seu, encostando os lábios logo em seguida, num beijo digno de cinema. Akane ficou surpresa com o ato do garoto, mas logo correspondeu o beijo, colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço do noivo enquanto ele colocava seus braços na cintura da garota, fazendo a multidão de alunos soltarem um "ooooh" seguido de palmas e assovios.

As três pararam de brigar assim que ouviram os aplausos e assovios, e logo viram a cena. Ranma beijando Akane com fervor e paixão, deixando-as estáticas no lugar. Logo os dois se separaram em busca de ar, ofegantes. Ranma olhou pras três meninas e disse:

– Acho que isso responde tudo. Tá tudo esclarecido, ou preciso desenhar?

As três saíram da sala correndo, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ranma ficou com pena delas, mas fazer o que, elas não iam parar se nada fosse feito. Ele rezava que agora elas o deixassem em paz.

– Gostei dessa estratégia. Deveria fazer mais vezes, eu não ia reclamar. – disse Akane sorrindo.

– Me chama de pervertido, mas você gosta, né? – ele respondeu e Akane fez cara de inocente.

De repente eles ouvem o professor tossir, chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

– O barraco estava bom, mas agora que acabou, já está na hora de começar a aula. Todos em seus lugares e abram o livro na página 50.

Os alunos voltaram aos seus lugares contrariados e o resto do dia correu normalmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Esse foi o melhor dia! – disse Akane rindo, abraçada com Ranma em sua cama. Novamente ele foi ao quarto dela quando todos foram dormir, se certificando que estavam dormindo a sono pesado. – Impagável a cara daquelas três quando você me beijou.

– Com certeza. – concordou ele. – Eu só fiquei com um pouco de pena da Ukyo, porque ela foi a primeira amiga que eu fiz, quando a gente era criança. Tudo bem que eu achava que ela era um menino, mas foi amizade assim mesmo. Ela nem ficou na escola. Mas ela supera, né?

– Acho que sim. A Shampoo só estava interessada em você por causa das leis estúpidas do vilarejo dela, ela nem te amava de verdade. A Kodachi muito menos. A Ukyo era minha amiga também, apesar de tudo, ela vai ficar um pouco triste, mas vai ficar bem. – ela disse acariciando o rosto do garoto.

– Eu espero... – Ranma fechou os olhos aproveitando o carinho da noiva. – Isso é bom. – ele sorriu.

– Ainda tem muito mais te esperando – ela disse e beijou-o, aninhando mais ainda seu corpo junto ao de seu noivo. Depois de muitos beijos e carícias acabaram adormecendo.

**FIM**


End file.
